Music Box Tales
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: AU. Everyone has a tale that needs to be told. Everyone has the music inside that needs to be heard. Just listen to the music boxes, and you'll find the most wonderful stories inside. Officially complete!
1. The Music Boxes

**Author note: I do not own 'Count Cain: Godchild.' Nor do I own any of the music box pieces I listened to on Youtube that inspired this multi-chapter fic.**

**Warning: AU fic, CassianxJizabelxCassandra, RiffxCain (yes, there's some of that pairing mentioned, you RiffxCain fangirls out there), and other possible pairings. There is also music box music (each chapter is inspired by a particular music box piece, and I will tell you guys which one), and, um...maybe some violence. **

**Constructive Criticism will be appreciated, and I hope you read and enjoy! Thanks!**

**P.S. this first chapter was inspired by a music box version of the song "Still Doll" found on Youtube. I don't own it. Whoever created "Still Doll" originally, owns it.**

* * *

**_Music Box Tales_**

* * *

_1. The Music Boxes_

The large, wooden doors creaked open, the musty smell of the hall inhaled by the man's nostrils. He looked around silently, a bright lantern dangling in hand. The castle had been long abandoned for what seemed like centuries.

He had heard of what the townspeople had spoken about this place. Some said that once you went into the castle, you could never get back out. Some people said it was because there were demons living in the castle that would consume your soul. Others said it was because anyone went in the castle would go mad and kill themselves. He honestly didn't know if any of this was true. Hence, his investigation. He had to know.

The castle gates were always unlocked during the nighttime, and the nighttime only. It was then that Cassandra had slipped inside.

The castle had used to be reigned by a prince that loved stories and music so much, he would write and create his own. He and his lover eventually became so _obsessed_ with the stories and music that they would apparently _capture the souls of people_, men and women, children and adults, _into the music boxes they made_...

If the prince and his lover loved music boxes, there would probably be a large collection of these boxes hidden away somewhere, right? That was what Cassandra wanted to know. If there was, maybe he could just listen to one or two, and then leave.

* * *

How many rooms were there? Cassandra had been looking all over the castle, and still no sign. Until...

There was a library. And connected to that library was a black, wooden door at the very back of the large room.

Cassandra had found the key simply stuck in the small keyhole. He slowly turned the silver key, hearing the gentle _click_ of the door being unlocked. Holding back a breath, he pushed the door open quietly.

All he could do for a moment was stare in shock all around him, after taking one or two steps into the room.

Music boxes of all shapes and sizes lined the walls, each one with writing inscripted upon the lid. There was a desk in the middle of the hall, with a matching colour chair. Cassandra set his lantern onto the desk, looking at the blank papers before looking at the white quill dipped into the small inkpot beside it. There is also an assortment of black pens and a music box with no inscription on the lid on the desk as well.

_Was someone just here?_

Cassandra glanced at the other music boxes. They all looked so tempting to listen to...

Sensing a prescence nearby, he turned to see a man with short, silver hair standing just a little further away from him. The figure spoke softly, hoarsely, letting out a warning...

_"If you value your soul, do not listen to any of the music boxes. Leave while you still can."_

The figure vanished in a heartbeat.

Cassandra blinked. He hadn't been expecting that.

"If I value my soul..." Cassandra spoke the words aloud, thinking about what the figure had just said. "Leave while I still can?"

Maybe the myth about the prince and his lover locking up people's souls in music boxes was **real**. Maybe he should leave.

But...

Cassandra sighed quietly. _Curiosity wins this time, _he thought to himself. Perhaps he could take a peek at one of the music boxes. Surely it wouldn't hurt to listen to just one...right?

* * *

He approached a nearby shelf cautiously, scared of making the slightest noise. If someone was wandering about in the castle besides himself, he didn't want to draw too much attention. He picked up a small music box, shaped like the circular tins of candy he would see in the windows of sweet shops. He read the lid silently.

**_"First Love"-Jizabel Disraeli_**

The title was enough to draw Cassandra's attention. Who was this Jizabel? Did he create the music box? Nevertheless, Cassandra was going to listen to the music, no matter what sort of risk. It was tugging at his curiosity too much; and he needed to know what sort of mystical melodies the music boxes beheld.

Slowly, carefully, he opened the lid and turned the gold key in the side of the music box.


	2. First Love

_First Love_

It was a simple melody, nothing too complex. Cassandra closed his eyes as he held the music box in his hands and listened to the gentle tune that slowly tugged at his senses, as if he was slipping into a fairytale.

Heh. Fairytales. Of course, it wasn't like he was going to be whisked into a fairytale immediately whenever he heard the music boxes, right? They were just simple little tunes. Simple, yet...beautiful.

Cassandra opened his eyes...realizing that _he wasn't in the hall anymore_. The space around him glowed with a misty white fog, swirling about him gently before revealing a scene of sorts in front of him. The colours making up the scene reminded him of watercolor paint splashed onto a blank canvas.

In front of him were two children. One of them had golden-blonde hair, and the other was more of an ash-blond. The girl wore a pretty blue dress, with white slippers and most charming light blue eyes and porcelain skin. The boy had light brown eyes, and more tan skin. He wore a simple white shirt with darker brown trousers and shoes, as well as a brown hat overtop his ash-blond hair.

The two of them were skipping about and playing tag with one another, smiling and laughing gently.

"Tag, you're it!"

"No, you're it!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

_There were two children. One of them a girl, the other a boy. And they were very close friends with each other. The other children would tease that they would run away and get married someday, but, being the children the two are, they denied it completely._

Faceless children teased the other two children, giggling and laughing as well.

"Maryweather and Leroy, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"EW!" the other two shouted with disgust. "Eww...no way!"

_As they grew up, they did realize they were falling head over heels for each other, but they didn't want the other person to know. Not yet, anyway, because they thought it would be awkward for the other. Besides, it was the first time the two ever felt such an emotion as love. _

The scene changed to Maryweather and Leroy, slightly older, but with the same outfits. Maryweather appeared to be glancing at Leroy, but looked away when Leroy glanced at her.

_One day, a dragon attacked the village._

The two screamed in fright as a large dragon appeared. Scales of black and gold covered the creature's body from head to toe, with bony, yet large wings extending from its frame. Smoke rose from its nostrils as it blew fire upon the buildings around it.

_The children, fearful, ran as fast as they could and hid in the forest in hopes of not being found by the dragon._

The two children were running now, holding each other's hands. Leroy looked behind him before shouting, "Keep running!"

They ran into the thicket of the deep woods, the tall trees and dark bushes obscuring them from the dragon's view.

_As they continued to live in the forest, they would help each other out. Whenever they tripped over tree branches or twisted their ankles, they would care for each other._

"Ow!" Maryweather held her ankle tightly. "Shoot, my ankle..."

"Let me help you!" Leroy helped her up quickly. "I hope you get better soon..."

"Thank you..."

_Eventually the two realized that the person they loved...well...loved them back._

"M-maryweather?"

The scene had shifted to Leroy blushing a little, facing Maryweather with full eye contact.

"Yes?" Maryweather asked quietly, also blushing a little.

"I-I love-I love-I love you." he stammered, blushing a deeper red. Shakily, slowly the two held hands with each other before hugging. Because they don't really like kisses yet, and the thought of it have the two disgusted.

_The two realized that they were head over heels in love with each other, and when they reunited with the other villagers, everyone celebrated the fact that they were together, no matter what material things they had lost to the dragon's attack. And the two lived happily ever after._

The visions ended with the faceless villagers celebrating and cheering as Maryweather and Leroy hugged each other tightly.

* * *

Cassandra blinked. The music box in his hands was closed. The hall was silent.

What just happened? A vision? A story?

How odd...how **_frightening_**!

Cassandra shakily placed the music box back onto the shelf before looking around. He swore he had heard a voice during the time that the music played. But there was no one else in the room but him! How was this possible? Unless...

He quickly started towards the door. He had enough of this madness. He had to get home. But before he could even leave the room, a thought stopped him in his tracks.

_It was just a story. A simple story. And simple, pretty music to go along with it. What's the harm with this?_

Perhaps it was just an illusion, a trick of the mind. Cassandra wasn't sure. He looked at the door...and then turned to look at the shelves of music boxes, just _waiting _to be opened and listened to.

Well...it really, _really_ couldn't _hurt_ to _listen_ to some more melodies, **right**?

He took a deep breath...and walked back towards the shelves of music boxes. He picked up another one, shaped like broken heart. He read the inscription on the lid.

**"Just be Friends"-Cassian**

Hm. Different name than Jizabel, for sure. Perhaps this 'Cassian' created music boxes as well? Maybe he and Jizabel were the prince and his lover...or maybe Jizabel was the prince and Cassian was the lover. Cassandra wasn't sure completely, but it was a possible theory to ponder upon.

Slowly, carefully, he opened the lid.

* * *

**Author note: The music box song that inspired this chapter was a music box melody called "first love music box," and I don't own it.**


	3. Just Be Friends

_3. Just Be Friends_

The misty white fog swirled about Cassandra as the tune started to play. This tune was a little faster, in the d minor scale. Or was it F major?

This time, there were two people. A boy with short, black hair and a girl with long, ash blond hair. The girl wore a frilled dress of lavender while the boy wore all black clothing.

_Once upon a time, there were two people. And they were in love with each other._

The two were holding hands as they sat on a bench swing in a forest-like area. The tall trees gave them shade from the terribly hot sun, shining in all its yellow glory.

_One of them, however, held a terribly deep secret. They didn't want to tell the other about it...because they thought the other wouldn't love 'her' anymore._

The scene switched to the 'girl' looking at her reflection in the mirror. The reflection, however, looked different. Instead of a girl, it was a boy, with shorter, ash blond hair and he wore a simple white shirt with tan trousers.

_Over time, closer and closer to the day they planned to wed, it was harder for the 'girl' to keep 'her' secret._

The scene transitioned to the dark-haired boy asking 'her' what was wrong, but the 'girl' just shook 'her' head.

"I don't want to talk about it...not now..."

_The day before they were to led, 'she' knew that the secret couldn't be held back anymore._

The 'girl' removed her wig in front of the boy. He stared, shocked, backing up a little.

"I'm sorry...I'm...I'm sorry!" 'she' started crying, holding his head in his hands. "I had to let you know...I can't live a lie anymore. I just...can't."

All the dark-haired could do was run.

_The townspeople were thrown into confusion and shock, the two lovers even more confused. They stayed apart from each other, trying to think out their feelings. And then finally, they came to a conclusion._

The scene transitioned once more to the dark-haired boy confronting 'her' as who he truly was. An ash-blond boy wearing regular boys' clothes and the like. The two of them looked at the engagement rings in their hands...before dropping it to the ground and stepping on them. They then started a game of tag, laughing and grinning all the while.

_They weren't going to be lovers anymore. But they had promised to be honest with each other, and the dark-haired boy was relieved that the lie hadn't gone any further. At the very least, they could be friends._

* * *

Gosh.

Cassandra blinked. The music box was closed, and he was back in the hall again...just like before.

_Are all the music boxes like this?_ he thought to himself as he put the box back on the shelf. _Do all of them show stories like this? It's almost hard to believe...but then again, the legends do say that the prince and his lover loved stories and music that much. This must be how they appeased themselves, by making up stories and putting them to music. _

He stared at the shelf, before picking out another box; this one shaped like a cream-coloured, star-shaped flower, with a small, rose pink heart serving as the center of the flower. He read the words on the lid carefully...

**"Sanctuary" - Cain Hargreaves and Riffael Raffit**

Cain? Riffael? Huh...interesting. Maybe they were the ones that fell in love with each other in the legends? Who knew?

Taking a deep breath, he once again lifted the lid ever so carefully...

* * *

**Author note: This chapter was inspired by a music box version of the song 'Just be Friends' by Vocaloid.**


	4. Sanctuary

_4. Sanctuary_

_Once upon a time, there was a lord. He was a collector of poisons, one who stuck his head into mysteries and mysterious things. They called him the Earl who Courts Death._

The image of a young, teenaged boy with raven black hair appeared in front of Cassandra through the white mist. He sat on a chair, drinking a cup of tea and savoring it with a gentle, mocking smile upon his face.

_He had a loyal servant, his head butler, who had been completely honest and faithful to him. Even better, he made the best tea that the lord could ever have._

An older man with short, silvery hair appeared beside the lord, a small smile on his face as he poured another cup of tea for the teen. The younger grinned, before drinking the tea.

_Hidden from each other, however, was a secret longing, a gentle longing for the two to be together. The servant worried about what his lord might think, for it was deemed taboo by society for the master and his servant to be in such a relationship; but...all the lord worried about was whether his servant had the same feelings as he did._

The scene transitioned to the teen, looking at the older man silently and sighing softly. While the teen wasn't looking, the servant looked at him, bit his lip anxiously, and looked away with a little sadness written on his face.

_One day, they couldn't hide it from each other anymore._

"Lord Cain..." the servant trailed off awkwardly. "Um...I have something important to tell you."

"The same goes for I as well, Riff." the teen (Cain) responded, blushing a little. "I..." he sighed. "I can't...express it in words."

"Nor can I." Riff admitted.

The two were silent, before Cain pulled Riff into a kiss.

_The two ran away together, and they found themselves at what seemed to be an abandoned castle. They entered the place, looking about when they encountered the prince and his lover._

The scene transitioned to Cain and Riff, the two looking about with lanterns in one hand, and their free hands clasping onto each other tightly. Riff let go of Cain's hand and slowly pushed a door open, to see a man with long, silver hair and a shorter man with short, blackish hair.

_After being told of what had occured, the prince and his lover decided to let them stay. The four lived in that castle for the rest of their lives, and past that as well._

* * *

"So...you decided not to heed my warning."

Cassandra turned after putting the music box away on the shelf, to see the ghostly figure from before, with short, silvery hair. He pulled out a knife and pointed it at him.

"Don't come any closer..." Cassandra trailed off, too frightened to say another word.

The figure just chuckled a little bit. "That knife is useless to you against me; I am already, for lack of a better word, dead. I'm just a mere spirit that wanders this place." he walked towards Cassandra. "I'm surprised that you haven't gone mad, nor as frightened as all the ones that wandered into here and had their souls locked up into the music boxes..."

"Hold on a moment." Cassandra closed his eyes briefly, thinking. That man looked familiar...from the music box vision just now. "You're Riff...aren't you? Riffael Raffit."

Riff nodded. "You are right." he admitted. "I am. That music box you looked at just now; it truly did happen in reality. Cain and I loved each other very much, and...you know the rest." he glanced at all the other shelves, full of even more music boxes. "Some of the stories in these music boxes actually happened in reality. Others did not, like the first two you looked at."

"Am I supposed to be seeing visions every time I open up one of these?" Cassandra asked, glancing at the music boxes as well.

"Precisely. Jizabel did love stories and music boxes to the point that he dabbled in a little magic to put the two together." Riff explained. He looked at the music box on the desk. "You haven't looked at that one."

"I know..." Cassandra trailed off. "I...assumed that since there wasn't any words on the box like all the rest, there wasn't any music...or a story."

"Anyone can fabricate such a fantasy if they simply think about it, and the same goes for music. Why don't you try it out?" With that remark, Riff faded away from view.

Cassandra looked at the blank music box on the desk and walked over to it. It was a simple music box, in a simple rectangle and light brown. There were no words on the lid. He thought about what Riff had just said. Maybe he could try.

With that resolve, he opened the lid.

* * *

**Author note: This chapter is inspired by a music box version of 'Sanctuary' from the video game series Kingdom Hearts.**


	5. Still Doll

_5. Still Doll_

The tune was unfamiliar to Cassandra, yet at the same time it was so familiar...he couldn't remember from when. Not at all. The melody was soothing, yet...unnerving. It haunted him with the simplicity.

He found himself speaking aloud, an image going into his head as he spoke.

"Long ago, there was a legend. A legend about a prince and his lover. The two loved music and stories so much that they would seal people into the music boxes they created, using their memories to create stories, whether they actually happened in reality or not. And one day," he added. "A man wanted to see if that was true."

Cassandra pictured himself, slowly entering the castle and walking down the dark hall, the lantern glowing as brightly as ever. It felt weird telling of how he broke into a castle just to find music boxes, but it was the only story he could think of on hand.

"He wanted to see if there were actually any music boxes. He theorized if there were many people that were sealed into the music boxes, and if the prince and the lover loved music and stories that much, they would probably keep them in a special room somewhere. He was determined to find that room and listen to the music."

The image of slowly finding the door with the key stuck in it came to mind, and he smiled a little when he imagined the music boxes, perfectly cleaned and polished and lined up on the shelves.

"He found the place, after a long time of searching. He was about to take a closer look at the music boxes when..."

_"If you value your soul, do not listen to any of the music boxes. Leave while you still can."_

The haunting voice of Riff whispered in his mind, and Cassandra shivered. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"He hesitated. Was the story really true, he wondered? He had know. He had to listen to the music. And he opened the first music box he laid hands upon."

* * *

Before Cassandra could continue, the music box stopped playing. The story couldn't end _there_. No, no, there was much more...so much more. He wound up the black key on the side of the box before continuing the story.

* * *

"The tunes he heard; the visions he saw while listening...it was so very dreamlike. So dreamlike, in fact, that he couldn't help but listen to more of the music boxes."

The quiet, familiar melodies of the other two music boxes came to his mind.

"He then looked at a nearby box; one that was blank and did not have an inscription on the lid like the rest. He wondered, why wasn't the box on the shelf like everything else? Perhaps it was...incomplete? He had to know. And he opened it, wanting to listen to the wonderful tunes inside."

The image of opening that box, the very same box that Cassandra held in his hands, came to mind.

"The tune was familiar, yet unfamiliar. It haunted him with the simplicity, with the gentleness of its melodies. He wondered, was this...something new? What was the story behind it? And as he wondered..."

Suddenly, the image of a man with long, silver hair came into his head.

"The prince found him. And sealed him into the music box. Forever the man would wander about in the fantasies of the music box melodies in his mind; whilst in reality, he was nothing but a still doll, waiting to rot."

* * *

_"Yes. That's the end of that story. But what about yours, the one you're writing right now in reality?" _a gentle whisper came to Cassandra's ear. Cassandra blinked, snapping out of the trance caused by the melody, and he looked down at the lid.

_**Still Doll-Cassandra Gladstone**_

Cassandra nearly dropped the box in shock, but another pair of hands had caught it for him, before resting it upon the desk. Cassandra looked behind him to see-

The silver-haired man, whose image had came into Cassandra's mind at the end of the story. He looked at him with soft blue-gray eyes. Cassandra didn't know what to say, or what to do. He couldn't move; he felt like as if he was frozen.

The man smiled, touched Cassandra's cheek briefly. Cassandra shivered; the feel of it was so cold and warm at the same time-but...somehow familiar. He wasn't sure from when or where. Cassandra finally stammered out a question, after taking a deep breath.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked quietly, unsure of whether to back away from this man or not.

The other smiled a little. "I am Jizabel Disraeli." he spoke quietly. "I am the prince that rules this castle; or at least, once did. I see that you created your own story, your own music." he glanced at the music box on the desk as he spoke.

Cassandra shook his head. "I couldn't have..."

"But you did. You created your own story. Those before you have tried to create it and failed. The gift of creating such a story and music like this is not one anyone can use. Only a few can..." Jizabel paused for a moment. "You may not realize this...but...you were my lover...my first lover, before Cassian...many years ago. But then you were killed, and well...you've obviously reincarnated." he looked away as if ashamed. "I know. You don't want that story. No one would want a story like that, because they want to stay grounded in the reality they are in right now; not facts like this."

"Jizabel..." Cassandra paused for a moment before asking. "Is there a music box about this? Please, you have to tell me..." he paused again. Cassandra knew that he had to know more. He had to. "Please...tell me more, I beg of you..."

Jizabel nodded quietly. "There is a music box about it all. Of how my collection started." he motioned to a nearby shelf. "Over there."

Cassandra walked over to the shelf before grabbing the music box and bringing it back to Jizabel. The box was shaped like a heart, glistening a dark ruby red. The dark, black letters were inscripted on the lid, just like the other music boxes.

_**Spirited Away-Jizabel Disraeli**_

"Open the lid." Jizabel whispered softly into Cassandra's ear. "Open the box."

And Cassandra obeyed.

* * *

**Author note: This chapter was written to music box versions of 'Still Doll' and 'Spirited Away ending theme.' I don't own them.**


	6. Spirited Away

_6. Spirited Away_

The music tinkled with the melody of E flat major. The mist swirled about Cassandra, just like the previous times, but the atmosphere felt...different. He didn't know why; it just did...

Jizabel took a deep breath before speaking quietly. "Once upon a time, there was you and I."

* * *

A scene played in front of them, with two people, Jizabel and Cassandra, sitting on a bench in a courtyard by a fountain. The two were conversing with each other happily, completely content to be in each other's presence.

* * *

"We were deeply in love with each other. You loved stories. I loved music boxes. Eventually we were able to put those two together." Jizabel continued, smiling a little.

* * *

The scene changed to Cassandra and Jizabel, conversing as they were either putting together a music box or writing on a piece of paper.

_"Do you think it should be in a minor key?" _Cassandra asked quietly as he continued to scribble on the paper.

_"Well, surely it should. The story is a tragedy, after all." _Jizabel replied, looking closely at some tiny parts of the music box. _"Right?"_

_"Yes..."_

* * *

Jizabel sighed quietly. "Of course, throughout all of this...despite trying to be happy together, there was..." he choked a little bit before speaking. "There was a war. All of us were forced to fight."

* * *

The scene transitioned to a battlefield, full of soldiers slashing at each other with swords or shooting cannonballs or volleys of arrows at each other. Jizabel and Cassandra were seen in the crowd, slashing away at soldiers with their swords.

* * *

"...And before I knew it, you had pushed me out of the way and you were _stabbed_."

* * *

Cassandra was seen being stabbed by a man in black armor, and Cassandra fell onto the ground. Jizabel let out a scream and wildly attacked the black-armored man, killing him before Jizabel ran back to Cassandra.

_"Hold on...hold on, please!" _Jizabel cried, burying his head into the dying man's chest.

_"It's too late...I'm...going to..." _Cassandra started to speak, but Jizabel shushed him with a kiss.

And before the two could say anything more, Cassandra had faded away into the wind.

* * *

"You were spirited away by the hands of Death, and all I could do was watch." Jizabel temporarily looked away from Cassandra. "Cassian was there. He comforted me. He and I even fell in love. But you were my first. I never thought...that you would come back somehow...that your reincarnation would finally come back."

* * *

The music box stopped. Cassandra put it down on the desk before turning to Jizabel.

"Wait..." Cassandra trailed off. "You mean, I've reincarnated several times before this?"

"Yes." Jizabel whispered quietly. "None of them came here, though...until now." Cassandra felt Jizabel take his hands in his own. "I have longed for you to come back. We could finally be together..." Jizabel let go of Cassandra's hands. "But...I understand if you don't. It must be too much to bear together; the life that you have now and the life you had before." he took a few steps backwards, away from Cassandra. "The sun is rising. The night is vanishing. Leave this place...otherwise your body will turn to ashes and dust. And I understand if you want to leave. Just...just go!"

Indeed, the prince was right. The sunlight was starting to illuminate the windows from above. It wouldn't be long until this whole room was awash with light.

Cassandra slowly turned, and started to leave the room...but he stopped midway. He looked back at Jizabel and said one word.

_"No."_

And then he ran back towards the prince, tears streaming down his face.

His body faded to ashes and dust as the two embraced each other, as the room was filled with the golden light from above.

* * *

No one ever saw Cassandra again.

Some say he left the village during the night and never returned. Some speculate he might have been brave (or foolish, depends on who you were getting the story from) and tried to break into that castle, but he never came back.

If you went back to that castle, no matter what time during the day, maybe you can find the music boxes and listen to a few.

If you're even luckier, maybe you'll find the Cassandra, Jizabel, Cassian, Cain, and Riff, all laughing and conversing with each other. Maybe they might notice you and say a hello.

If if you're really, really lucky...maybe, just maybe, they will offer you an opportunity to help write a story. And if they do, you should accept this opportunity. Because then, one day in the future, someone else will come along and look at the music boxes...and maybe they'll find your story, tucked on the shelf somewhere.

* * *

**Author note: And with that, 'Music Box Tales' comes to a close. (And also, it's my first finished multi-chapter fic! Yay!) What did you guys think of the fic? Too rushed or short? Needed more description? Tell me what you think in the reviews! (Also, this chapter was written while listening to a music box version of the Spirited Away ending theme, and I don't own the song, obviously.)**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this fic, and thanks so much for reading! :) I hope you guys will read some of my other fics, too! Thanks!**


End file.
